MEGA QA's and Reactions
by Superherotiger
Summary: Ask me anything! Anything at all! My gift from me to you, the awesome community and fanbase! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so I know what you're thinking.**

 **"** **Tiger! Where have you been! You said you were only going away for a week but it's been like 3 weeks now! UPDATE!"**

 **Now, I have a reason for that. First of all, I've been super, duper busy lately. I've had a lot on my mind, and there have been heaps of family events occurring, so I can only find time to write at night and you can see how I get so tired by that. I really do try, and it's hard because everyone wants something else updated. So, I had come up with a brilliant plan, which was to stay on hiatus and make a new chapter for every story that I have in progress. Then I would do a marathon and make everyone happy, but, I didn't reach my dead line. :/**

 **I was hoping to get it out on my Birthday (which is today ;D), but I haven't got all the chapters ready yet. So instead, in celebration of my Birthday, I'm starting the mega 'Q/A's and Reactions' that I mentioned in my 'The Good, and Bad News' update. If you haven't read that already, make sure you go read it so everything makes sense. ;D**

 **Seriously, if you have any questions about me or my stories, just ask! I'd love to answer your questions and clear things up if you're confused. I really do love every single one of you and reading your reviews makes my day so much brighter! I promise, at some point we'll have the marathon of all my stories, but I'm just really busy at the moment. I really do appreciate your ongoing support and patience though! You guys are the best! :D**

 **And on another note, I made my own Tumblr account, which is called 'Super Hero Tiger'. Be sure to check it out sometime, since I'll be uploading sketches of scenes, characters and other things from my fanfictions onto my page.**

 **But, to wrap it up, this is my mega Q/A's and Reactions, so ask away! I look forward to your reviews! ;D**

 **-Superherotiger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay, but I'm finally ready to answer some questions! :D Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **Q/A's:**

 ** _What is your favourite colour?_**

 _-By Azulablue92_

Green has always been my favourite colour, but I really love aqua because it looks so calming and peaceful. :D

 ** _How old are you?_**

 _-By Azulablue92 and Rebels-lover_

Hm… probably won't say an exact number but around mid-teen years.

 ** _Are you a boy or girl?_**

 _-By Rebels Lover_

I am a girl. ;D

 ** _Do you live in the USA?_**

 _-By Rebels Lover_

No. I live in Australia.

 ** _What's your favourite Rebels character?_**

 _-By Midnight Luna_

Hands down Kanan. I absolutely adore him. He's just so caring, and goofy sometimes, and extremely confident, but he also has this really rich backstory that I just can't wait to find out about! My second favourite would be Ezra, because I can relate to him in a lot of ways. And then you put the two together and you get an adorable father/son bond! :D

 ** _Who is your favourite Star Wars Rebels villain?_**

 _-By DeviLSPR_

I think my favourite would have to be the Seventh Sister or the Fifth Brother. Seven is kind of creepy, but also really chill about everything. And I love how the two interact. It's like a brother-sister relationshi-

Oh wait…

XD

 ** _What torture method of that villain do you consider best?_**

 _-By DeviLSPR_

Well, Seven is very manipulating and she has this really weird vibe like, _"I could kill you right now, but I won't, 'cause that'd be boring"_. But I do like how the Grand Inquisitor would kind of taunt his opponent while they fought like he did to Kanan (even though it caused his downfall in the end. XD)

 ** _Which one of your stories is your favourite?_**

 _-By Midnight Luna and Paint the Fangirling UniWolf_

Well, I love my stories for different reasons. I'm proud of my smaller stories, like 'Family Ties' and 'Beasts of Legend', because Family Ties was the first fanfiction I wrote when I joined this site, and Beasts of Legend combined my two favourite franchises into one package! I love my 'O' Son of Mine' Trilogy because those were the stories that started getting attention and was really the start of my fanfiction writing.

I'm extremely proud (though sometimes doubtful and sceptical) about my 'Test of Strength, Test of Mind' and 'There is no death, there is the force', because I was willing to step away from people's usual happy ending and bring an entirely different twist into the game. Sometimes I feel regretful for bringing in Jet (since some people don't like her), but then I continue to write because I know there are some people that are willing to give her a chance.

I loved writing my 'Blood vs Bond' story, since it was my first story (I think) that got over 100 reviews. Then there was of course the 'To Mend the Bond' story, which I also enjoy writing.

I'm having so much fun writing 'Remember Me' since it was an original idea, but… my true favourite story in conclusion is…!

The Light in the Dark! I love the story so much, and I have so many great plans for it! I even wrote out a time line so I knew how things worked and made sure the continuity was correct. :D _That's_ how dedicated I am to it. XD

 ** _Could you do a real life AU for Star Wars Rebels?_**

 _-By Guest and EmilyBridger_

I already have one in progress, and it's called 'The Light in the Dark'. If you haven't read it yet you should check it out. ;D

 ** _What happened to the O' Son of Mine trilogy?_**

 _-By EmilyBridger_

Don't worry, I haven't given up on them. I just needed a break because I was having a ton of writers block with those two stories, but I'm back into it and you should see updates more frequently. ;D The Lost Chapters will end after a few more chapters, and O' Family of Ours will probably go on hiatus for a while when I go around Australia.

 ** _What is your 'Beasts of Legend' story a cross over with?_**

 _-By Coral Iturbe_

That story is a crossover with a book series called 'Spirit Animals'. It is my favourite book series, and currently has 7 books as well as a new series set to have 4 new additions. You can find their website by just typing 'spirit animals' into the google search. They're really good, and I strongly recommend reading them (if that's your kind of thing). ;D

 ** _Why can't you continue updating while you travel?_**

Okay, so this is a question I think needs to be addressed.

As you all may know, I'm heading off for a year-long trip around Australia next year, and I announced that I may not be able to update anymore.

Now, this is a very valid question. Australia still has wifi, so technically I _should_ be able to keep writing fanfiction while on the road, but here's the complication. I'll be living in a smallish caravan with my parents, who may or _may not_ know that I write fanfiction at all. And the truth is, I don't really want them to find out about it.

I really love writing these stories. They make me feel like I have purpose and potential, that there are people who genuinely care about me. And I'm afraid that if I were to tell them, they might take that away from me. And I _really_ don't want that to happen. :(

So, I'd prefer to keep things the way they are and not risk letting the secret slip. That's why I can't update while travelling. But who knows, maybe I'll find times where I _can_ write and publish fanfiction. I'll try to do a one-shot every once and a while, but until I find out what our new lifestyle will actually be like, I have no idea how everything is going to go down. I'm hoping to be able to find a way to still write next year, so maybe this is all just a false alarm after all. But we'll see.

I hope that makes sense. :)

* * *

 **Okay guys, these are all the answers to the questions you guys sent me last chapter.**

 **Remember, if you still have a question, just type it in the reviews and I'll answer it next time. ;D  
Now onto the special Reactions section!**

 **Reactions:**

 **Idreamstuff**

Omg. Dude. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. I really appreciate your support, you have no idea how happy it makes me. :D And I think if you want to share your stories on fanfiction, you should go for it! I was thinking the same thing when I first joined, but there are always people out there searching for new content, and then those people suggest it to others and so on.

The beauty of fanfiction is that everyone has an equal chance of making a great story. I mean, I never believed in a million years that I'd get the amount of support I have now, but here I am! I think you have a great chance, but you'll never know if you don't give it a shot. ;D

As for your two other questions:

1, Of course! I love Kanan and Ezra bonding. :D

2, Well, I don't really do same sex couples. Sorry. I just don't really know how to write something like that. :/

 **Guest**

Yeah, I'm working on that. But patience is key, my friend. ;)

 **Guest**

I'm so glad to hear that! :D

 **EmilyBridger**

Aw, thank you so much for your support! :D I'm so glad you're enjoying the stories, and I'm hoping to update more regularly from now on. :D And I'm so glad to hear you like the O' Son of Mine trilogy! I really do love those stories, and I plan to finish them, so hopefully you've enjoyed the newest chapters that had been released. :D

 **TsunamiWolf203**

Thank you very much! I had a great Birthday! :D

 **Azulablue92**

Okay, Azula, I just have to let you know that you are AMAZING! I mean, you've been following me for ages, and you've always supported my stories and spurred me on when I was feeling discouraged or down. I just want you to know how much I appreciate that, and anyone else who has done the same thing, because that's such an encouraging thing for me and it always makes my heart glow whenever I read your reviews. Really, just thank you! :D

 _Inner Fangirl: "You rule dude! And keep up the great work with your stories." ;D_

 **Rebels-Lover**

Aw, thank you so much! I had a great birthday, and that message made it all the more brighter! :D Thank you so much for your ongoing support and amazing reviews! I seriously grin whenever I read them.

 _Inner Fangirl: "She's not joking! I've seen it."_

 **Midnight Luna**

Yep! I'm back! And don't worry. I promise that as soon as I get back from my travels, I'll let everyone know ASAP! :D And thank you for your awesome support! I appreciate it greatly! :D

 **Armed Truth**

Thank you very much! I had an amazing birthday! It couldn't have been better! :D

 **DeviLSPR**

Thank you for the birthday wishes! I hope I answered all of your questions! :D

 **Paint the Fangirling UniWolf**

*Dances around in the confetti* Woo! Best Birthday ever! :D

 **Bloodsucking Demon**

Thank you for the support! :D I hope the quality of my chapters are making up the lack of quantity in the updates. :D Enjoy the stories!

 **Coral Iturbe**

I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying the stories Coral, and I really appreciate your kind words and support! :D Thank you!

* * *

 **Boom! All done! I hope you guys enjoyed the first instalment of the Mega Q/A's and Reactions, and that all your questions were answered! :D Remember to ask any other questions you have, and they'll be answered in the next chapter.**

 **I have some great news guys! IT'S HOLIDAYS! That means I'll (hopefully) be able to update more often! :D And so, I'll end it here on that cheery note. I hope you all have an amazing day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


End file.
